I Am Brat, Here Me Whine
by Blinkeee
Summary: Are you a Shadowcat fan? If you are then I advise you NOT to read this (extremly silly fic)


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Marvel. Point you ask? Simply do not sue me for using them...PLEASE!

WARNING:

This story contains Mary Sue Kitty Pryde. So If you like the girl then run away from this story far and fast. But to us that think that Marvel's first attempt at the teen queen of perfection, is a tad to bit perfect then ENJOY! 

"Come out of there!" 

"Bite me!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Then I'll say it again, Bite ME!"

"Professor! She won't come out! And I don't want to phase into what ever she's doing!" Kitty screamed down the hall, about five feet from the professor's room.

"Fine, I will see what I can do," he started to like the idea that Marrow had joked about, to send Kitty to Generation X. " Sarah? Will you come out now?" He knocked on the door and then it opened, Kitty stepped forward pushing the younger girl out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

"There's no hot water! I want hot water! I want to take a hot shower, but I need to have hot water in order to do that! Kurt!" Kitty whined out sticking her head out the door, Nightcrawler huffed as he came to the door.

"Yes?"

"I want hot water! Go fix the water heater or what ever it is! Puh-Leeze?" She stuck out her lower lip trying to use the trick that worked so many times on her Dad.

"Sure why not." he rolled his eyes as he left.

"Great!" She stepped back into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower, where after five minutes hot water came out. Afterwards, she stepped out, the air was filled with steam. She reached for her towel and stuck out her lower lip again. 

"Storm! I need a towel!" She waited only a moment before screaming "And I would like it now! As in today! Hello? Can anyone hear me? I said I needed a towel and I need it right now!" Storm walked by her arms full of clothes Kitty reached out and pulled a towel from the very bottom of Storm's neatly arranged stack. 

"Kitty no--!" But the assortment of clothes scattered on the ground like a rainbow. Kitty stepped out and observed the mess, stuck her nose up in the air and started to walk away. 

"You need to be more careful Storm my shirts wrinkle like crazy." She shouted before opening her door. While she was getting dressed she tried putting on her favorite jeans only to have them unable to zip up. She stuffed and breathed deep and finally they zipped up. Walking to the kitchen she meet Wolverine in the hallway. Hands on hips she started to complain again.

"Look what your cooking did to my figure. I'm fat as a cow now! And it's because of your cooking! I hope you remember that if were on a mission and I can't phase through something to save your butt." She stated her nose stuck up in the air.

"I never forced you to eat that whole thing-"

"Well _you_ should of stopped me. I mean, Hello! Kitty does not need to waist her perfect figure for some short Canadian to feel good about his cooking. I mean that's completely rude! Next time you need to think about this stuff Logan. So there." She said crossing her arms as she continued to the locker room. She quickly changed into her uniform and entered the Danger Room. Gambit and Poitr where already at it and ignored her as she came in.

"Hi guys." They continued to unknowingly ignore her and she stomped her foot and shouted "I said hello!" the both turned and nodded a quick hello which she seemed to find fine for the moment.

"The safety's are off Kitty, find a guy an' kill him." Gambit screamed out as he ran after his obstacle.

"I don't take orders from you." She crossed her arms and stamped her foot. "Say you're sorry." 

"What?!"

"Say you're sorry or I'll make the computer blow again." 

"You a snob you know."

"Am not! Take that back! Poitr make him take that back!"

"You are to! You de biggest brat I'd ever meet."

"I'm leaving!" She cried out

"And good riddens ta you." Gambit stated mocking her whiny voice.

"No! I was an X-Man before you! You leave!" She stamped her foot with ever word. He stared at her with amusement as she pointed to the door. 

"Bye brat."

"Well! I've never!" She screamed out as she left.

"Maybe you should! It might do you some good!"

Kitty was furious, she had been to her mom's house earlier in the week and was treated like a princess. Since she had come back to her home, she felt like she wasn't respected enough. She huffed and puffed all the way to the Gym, where Sam was working out with Bobby Drake on the opposite side eating sweets.

"Sam I'm going to the mall and you're coming to. So hurry up and get dressed." Kitty stated walking over to Iceman and taking all of his food.

"Ah'm kind of busy at the moment Kitty."

"Well you're not now because I said so, and my word is the law right now to you. So go get ready." 

"Give me my stuff back!" Bobby complained trying to snatch his stolen goods, Kitty phased and he went through her.

"I need it more than you do Drake. So stop your whining. Come On Sam I don't have all day!"

"Well, Ah'm sorry but Ah got things to do."

"It's not fair!"

"Yeah well, " Bobby started after grabbing his candy back. "Life's not fair."

"Your all against me!" Kitty whined running from the room. 

"What's wrong with you?" Rogue asked as Kitty sat down in the Rec Room.

"Everyone's against me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think they caught on that I'm perfect and they're jealous. See they think just because I'm the best thing to walk on the earth, ever and no one thinks that I can stoop to their level." 

"Well aren't we blessed to have such a -a-" Little witch Rogue thought, "Angel."

"I know! I'll go to Scott and Jean's ! They'll treat me right!"

"Yeah! Go to Scott's Please!" Rogue begged.

"I'll go to Scott's--"

* * *

"AHHH!" Scott screamed out in the middle of the dream. 

"Scott? What is it what's wrong?" Jean asked out of practice.

"I had a horrible dream, that, get this, Kitty was coming to live with us."

"Oh, hon that is horrible..." Just as Scott's eyes went to close, he heard a rap on their front door. He walked down to the main hall and to the door. Opening it he saw his worst nightmare.

"Hi Scott it's Kitty!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

As you can probably see I don't like Kitty at all, and I don't know she seems to perfect. And I liked Pete Wisdom too, he was and is so much better than she'll ever be!


End file.
